Winning or losing stroke
by little wallflower
Summary: DISCONTINUED  After the six brothers returned from their trial failure, Sho decides to confess to Chisato again. Will the rest of the brothers accept the fact?
1. Prologue

**Winning or Losing Stroke.**  
Chisato Centric. (Mainly ChisaSho)

After the six brothers returned from their trial failure, Sho decides to confess to Chisato again. Will the rest of the brothers accept the fact?

**I do not own Atashinchi no Danshi, nor do I own any of the characters. I only own the continuation of the plot  
( This counts for all of the chapters in this story )**

---

**Prologue.**

" _You know what, Sho." Said Takeru. Sho grunted in response. " We won't let you date Chisato." He grinned, leaning back to rest against the sauna platform. Shos eyebrow lifted up In concern._

" _I thought you wanted me to confess. You guys practically tried to push me towards Chisato when I found you hiding in the bushes." The five brothers laughed half-heartedly._

" _I still like Chisato." Said Satoru. Masaru glared at his brother._

" _Me too." The model proudly stated._

" _I don't want Chisato-san to date my brother. She's my mother figure right now." Akira said, crossing his arms._

_" Eh? What happened to your mother?" Fuu asked._

" _She's getting re-married. I don't want to live with her all of a sudden." Pouted the youngest. The rest laughed as Takeru pulled him in a head lock._

" _Why are you all against me all of a sudden?" asked Sho._

" _Cause, we all like Chisato the way she is now. We don't want her to get hurt." Replied Fuu. The others nodded._

_Sho could feel his left eye twitch._

" _Are you now on the Chisato's bodyguards team?" Sho frowned, standing up and pointing at his brothers as if they were in shame._

" _As if we're in a group with those idiots." Satoru explained._

" _Well anyway, this is going to be your losing stroke, Sho. Because we're going to protect Chisato no matter what." Laughed Masaru and Takeru. Sho rolled his eyes and walked out of the sauna room, noticing that Chisato was brewing some Miso-soup in the living room._

" _Ah, Sho. Can you call the others to say that breakfast is ready?" She said, her back facing away from him._

_Sho just grunted in reply, a flustered blush on his face._

---

So, this is my first Atashinchi no Danshi fanfiction, and I hope that I'm doing it correctly D:

Well, I finished the series and I want a second season to find out if Chisato accepts Shos question. ouo

This is my interpretation on what would happen if there WAS a second season.

Note: I won't be updating that often. ono; I'm going on vacation soon :D

edit: (17/3/2010) I edited "Shutaro" to Satoru. Stupid mangas messing with my dramas D:

I apologise :3


	2. E1: Mother dear, please take care of me!

**Winning or Losing Stroke.**  
Chisato Centric. (Mainly ChisaSho)

After the six brothers returned from their trial failure, Sho decides to confess to Chisato again. Will the rest of the brothers accept the fact?

---

**Episode 1: Mother dear, please take care of me!**

It was a calm and normal morning in the Okhura castle, with Chisato re-painting her room to make it look more attractive. After the clock broke down thanks to Kokudo's oblivious actions. Chisato pulled out her brush and dipped it in a large amount of yellow paint.

" Ara. I wish there was a paint splatter or something." She whined. Just then, Fuu walked into the room, with a small, damp face cloth on his forehead. Fuu groaned and plopped down on her bed, sitting on the far side. Then, Takeru followed with the same type of cloth on his forehead, with Sho by his side, arguing about another subject. Masaru, Satoru and Akira joined in, the same cloth type as the rest.

" What's happening here?!" asked Chisato, dropping her brush, running to treat her house mates. She put the back of her hand on Shos forehead, with said man being glared upon.

" We all got sick." Coughed Akira. Masaru nodded. The girl noticed that they were all wearing tracksuit pants and a different coloured jacket, with socks on their feet.

" Eh! How did you all get sick at once?" she asked, waving her hands in the air.

" We walked around the house shirtless while you were out visiting your mother's grave." Satoru said, sneezing against his colourful jacket.

" Out now! Go to your rooms and rest!" She ushered her "brothers" away, sighing in annoyance.

---

Chisato and Inoue stood in the living room, which was revamped to become a hospital ward. Each bed was covered by the brother's favourite colour. Chisato and Inoue had their own desks at the back of the ward. Chisato called the brothers out, smiling at the fact that they walked in one by one and falling on their temporary beds.

" Yosh! Inoue, let's get to work!" She said, tugging onto her nurse uniform. Sho, Masaru and Satorus eyes all widened, mouths dropping. The other siblings slapped their heads, telling them that they were perverts.

The next couple of hours consisted of the family taking care of one another… more like Chisato taking care of them. Chisato made them all take her special Daikon healing soup, which was just her normal soup added with some cough pill powder. She gave them a sponge bath each, separate though.

Starting from Akira, she tugged onto his arm and pulled him off his bed, dragging him to the bathroom. She had a towel on and so did he, going up to his waist. She dabbed the soapy sponge and wiped his back, sighing while doing so.

" How is your mother?" she questioned, hearing the cough he let out. Akira turned to Chisato, a tired flush on his face.

" She's getting married next week. I'm not going." He said, sneezing. His sneeze caused Chisato to jump a little. She smiled and continued to clean her brother. She dried Akira, asking him to put on some clothes. He did so and walked back to his bed in the living room. Fuu was next, with the man sitting on the floor, coughing slightly. He had a blush on his face, embarrassed at the thought of being cleansed by his little sister.

Chisato hummed a tune while cleaning Fuus hair. The Miracle president sighed and coughed. Her head slightly turned.

" Fuu, can I ask about creating a machine?" Fuu nodded while she scrubbed his back.

" I'm going to design an auto-painting machine. It'll help me paint my room." She grinned.

" Why don't you just use the paint ball guns from the storage?" he coughed. She explained that it was going to be a problem because she wasn't experienced in using guns.

" I'll teach you when I get better, okay? We'll use Sho as the target, and if he's in trouble, Masaru and Satoru will be the backups." Chisato giggled, helping her brother up and ordering him to clean up and go back to his bed. Takeru was next,

Takeru clumsily walked into the bathroom, surprised to see his sibling in just a towel. Like the other two, he blushed; sitting down on the floor. Chisato dumped a warm bucket of water on him, causing him to yell.

Outside, Akira and Fuu laughed. The other three trembled, lips quivering in worry. Sho took a look at the door and heard Chisatos yell for Takeru to shut up. The biker did so.

" Man, why do you have to pour such hot water on me?" moaned Takeru, wiping his nose. She giggled, tossing another towel on him.

Chisato pushed him outside and called in Sho. Sho poked his tongue out at Masaru and Satoru, causing them to fume. The two boys then fell back in their own bed in their tired state.

" I have an idea for when Chisato will call me out." Muttered Satoru. Masaru caught the mutter, pulling out his iPod ear plug. He glared at Satoru, coughing lightly.

" What are you going to do?" questioned the model.

" None of your business." Satoru said, pulling the screen in between the two to keep himself to his own thoughts. Masaru wasn't impressed on how Satoru was acting, so he stood up and opened the screen, revealing Satoru in his bed, with his mini laptop on his table. The laptop had an open browser that said "How to confess to someone that you love them".

" We both promised that we wouldn't confess to her. Why are you doing this now?" growled Masaru, glaring at Satoru in shame. Satoru pushed Masaru back in his own bed, causing the man to cough. The two fought, not noticing Inoue pulling out two needles.

" Go back to your bed or you'll get a shot." She warned them. The brothers both glared at each other, and then walked back to their own beds. Masaru turned to the bathroom door and saw Sho coming out with a laugh and a dark blush on his face.

" Masaru!" Chisato waved, smiling cutely. Masaru blushed, getting out of his bed and walking to the door. Sho sat down on his bed and sighed happily.

" Oi, what's with the grin?" questioned Takeru.

" I overheard her conversation with Kyoko and she said that there is another set of '10 mothering goals' that we have to do. She won't reveal anything; although she'll reveal it once we're all better." Coughed the third son.

Satoru sighed and turned towards the door. The brown haired boy heard some shrieks now and then, causing him to have a 'manly' giggle every time. Akira looked up from his cram textbook and stared at Satoru as if he was a freak.

Masaru walked out of the bathroom door, in an orange tracksuit. He laid down on his bed, instantly falling asleep.

" Odd sleeping pattern for a model." Coughed Fuu. The others agreed. Except for Akira, who was asleep. It was already nine.

" Satoru! It's your turn!" waved the female in the towel. He nodded, getting off his bed and walking to the bathroom, where Chisato was sitting on a tall stool. He took off his clothes in the changing room and walked out to sit on the gray stool. He was about to open his mouth when he got splashed on with a bucket of warm water. He tried hard not to scream, and ended up biting his lip and making a stressed face.

" So Satoru, what's up?" smiled Chisato, dabbing a cloth over his bare back. He straightened a bit, blushing softly.

" I'm fine, just really tired." He replied. The next minute was spent hosing down some of the soap on his back.

" Could you please stand up?" she asked; He did so. She sponged his arms and legs, taking a step forward. Satoru acted quickly, grabbing her arm. He was pulled down, pinning her onto the slippery tiles. Satoru then noticed that his lips were on hers.

The teenager blushed and stood, hosing himself down and walking back to the change rooms, dripping wet. He changed into the purple tracksuit given to him, walking back to his bed. He covered himself with his blanket, ignoring the calls from his brothers.

' What have I done? They'll kill me for sure!' he thought, eyes shut close.

---

Hello! I'm sorry if there are so many typos in this. D:  
I JUST FOUND OUT THERES A BOX SET ON EBAY. BKSHFSFL. Want!

Well, the next episode will be **Love is Miles Away.**

Will Satoru tell the others that he kissed Chisato?  
What is that first goal on the second edition of mothering goals?  
Where is Rikki and his mother?  
What has Rikki got to do with this?!

I hope you liked this episode!  
Please remember to Review! It'll motivate me! :D


End file.
